When the sun goes down
by SarahSahara
Summary: They think she is all innocent and he plays with her sentiments and emotions until he starts to fall for her. But we all know that at some point everything seems too good to be true. And that's when she becomes one of them. And the worse part is that she shuts her emotions down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story and I'm really excited. Because this year my obsession is Damon Salvatore I thought a few days about making a TVD story with him and TA-DA! Here I am. Also this is my first one in english so please, please, pretty please be nice :) I have a lot of great ideas, but the hardest think for me is to write them. If you look at my profile you'll understand why.**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Title- When the sun goes down**

**Damon/OC**

**OC character: Sarah Carter, 17 years old girl, shy but with a big heart. Although she seems weak towards the creatures from Mystic Falls, she learns to take care of her own and fight for her true but forbidden love. She has long, black hair and green eyes. Tall and slim with beautiful features, she will have to choose between the good guy and the bad guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry, but i was really busy with the school this week. I am here now with the second chapter...actually is the first one so...yea. I'm not good at this introductions, I really don't know what to say. =]] Whatever, I hope you'll like my first story. Sorry if you find mistakes, I think i mentioned in the first page that english is not my native language. PLEASE REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG, TO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO READ IT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Damon's P.O.V

Coming at dinner with Caroline at Gilberts was a really good idea. Well not the part with Blondie, she is a really annoying thing but the part when Elena invited me in and my brother s face turned red in anger.

'You have a nice home, Elena.' I sad politely, while the girls took the pie that Caroline made and me and Stefan sat on the couch.

'What are you doing here?' he asked glaring at me. Immediately a smirk appeared on my face. 'I heard there is a party at our lovely Elena and I thought: me and my girlfriend should come too.'

The doorbell ringed twice. 'Like a nice person I am I will check the door if you don't mind.' I sad still smirking, making Stefan to roll his eyes.

Sarah's P.O.V

I am so happy that my parents let me to stay in Mystic Falls with Elena, Jeremy and their aunt Jenna for the last two years of highschool while they are working in Europe. Elena and Jeremy are my best friends and I love them.

I waited at the door and soon a tall man with dark black hair and amazing blue eyes opened it. He was looking at me and I was looking at him and if he hadn t started to talk I think I would have melted right in front of him. At this thought I blushed and he smirked.

'Can I help you?'

' Hi...I m here for Elena and, uh, Jer-Jeremy and uh...who are you?' He took a step back to let me in, ' I'm Damon Salvatore, friend of Elena.'

'Oh, nice to meet you then.' I smiled and shook his hand. 'Sure it is.' , he said in response.

Right then Elena and Bonny entered in the lobby and screamed 'Sarah! You'sre here. I thought your mum said you'll be here tomorrow night.' I pouted and looked at the ground. ' So you are not happy to see me?' I whispered, while Jeremy just got home.

'Sarah? I am so glad to see you!' he screamed and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged him back. 'See, he is happy to see me.'

They shook their heads and Elena took my hand. She led me in the living room where Caroline and a handsome boy were sitting on the couch.

'I see that you already met Damon, so he is his brother and my boyfriend, Stefan. Stefan, this is my best friend, Sarah. I mean one of my best friends.' she said quickly when Bonnie faked a cough and we laughed. He was really nice, with green eyes and dark blonde hair, I think Elena didn't waste time and she already found someone after she broke up with Matt.

Caroline just smiled at me and then scanned me up and down to see how I'm dress. The other brother, the one with beautiful blue eyes sat on the couch next to her and did the same. I felt awkward, but soon Jeremy pulled me on his lap, while Bonnie started with a lot of questions.

'So how was in LA? Did you have nice colleagues? '

'It was great, sun and all, but I really missed you guys.'

'Aww, that's sweet! But you know i want to know all about that hot shirtless boys from the beach.' Caroline waved her eyelashes, and Damon smirked when he saw me blushing. I rolled my eyes and went to kitchen for a glass of water. Elena came after me and hugged me.

'So you're going to live HERE, with US, two YEARS?' She asked with a bright smile on her lips.

'Yes!' I exclaimed loudly and we started jumping like little girls when they find out about the Christmas gifts.

Not later Damon joined us and helped Elena washing the dishes.

'So tell me more about Katherine. How did she die?' She asked. He sighed. 'A fire. A tragic one.' He looked hurt, he must loved this girl a lot.

'Recently?' Elena asked warily. He smiled and said 'Seems like it was yesterday.'

I didn't understand who was Katherine, so I thought it was better leaving the room. I'm gonna talk with Bonnie and Care.' I said and Elena nodded, while Damon smirked…the third time in just an hour and winked at me.

'Sarah, right now i was telling Stefan that you are an amazing cheerleader.'

'I'm not that good, Caroline, but thanks.' I blushed. 'Since when you wear scarves? She shrugged and looked everywhere but at me. Stefan eyed me carefully and then sighed. Strange!

? P.O.V

Damon sighed and started again, 'She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish, but very sexy and seductive.'

Elena handed a new plate to Damon, 'So which one of you dated her first?' she raised an eyebrow. He laughed and said, 'Nicely deduced, ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer is different from mine.'

When they finished the plates, they moved to the tea towels and began to fold them.

'So this Sarah seems nice.' He stated. She raised an eyebrow 'Stay away, Damon! It's enough that you mess with Caroline.' He chuckled 'Hey I'm a good guy.'

'What about this cheerleader thing?'

'I don't know…I used to like it but know things are different.'

'Than quite, move on. It's simple like that.'he said and clapped his hands together.

'Yea, maybe that's a good idea.'

Bonnie came in the room with Sarah by her side.

'I'm going home 'Lena. See you tomorrow.' The girls hugged, 'See you, Bonnie.'

Sarah's P.O.V

'Where is everybody?' I asked entering the living room. Just than Elena was kissing Stefan and I turned my back quick at them.

'Sorry, guys' I said smiling awkward. 'It's ok, he was leaving.' Elena said before giving him a peck on the lips.

'Bye, Stefan. Was nice to meet you.' I said smiling. 'You too.' He said with a friendly smile.

After we get in the house my luggage from the car, I went in the room that I always used when I stayed at Elena for summer vacations. I took a shower and i relaxed under the hot water. 'Today I saw Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline and I met Stefan and Damon.' I thought. I felt that Salvatore's were hiding something…and Caroline too. She seemed pretty nervous. But Damon looked so mysterious and handsome with that pretty icy blue eyes that were traveling up and down my body. I don't think about me like a beautiful girl. I am so…ordinary. My hair is a chocolate-brown, my eyes are brown and I think they are a little to big. My skin is pale, and i am shorter than Elena. If I was beautiful than I would had a boyfriend since now. Probably I didn't have one because I'm shy when it comes to boys…but. Jesus! I will be forever alone.

I laughed in my head and I went to bed. My window was open and there was really big black crow. Ew!

'Shuu!' I said, but that bird was still staring at me so I stared back. I saw curiosity in the eyes of the crow. I raised an eyebrow and I thought if I waved with the hand to her, it will fly. Actually I hit that black thing hard and it fell on the ground. 'Oh my God! I hit a bird. A big one, but it was still a bird.' I looked in the yard but it was no crow down there. I bit my lower lip and I closed the window. I climbed in the bed, I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.

Damon's P.O.V

She hit me. This damn girl hit me! She's lucky she has a nice body, maybe I'll kill her fast. But it would be a shame not to play first. I smirked and I climbed again at her window. She was asleep. She looked peaceful and…wait. What I'm saying here? Let's start the fun!

* * *

**Ooh yea! I found this think that is correcting what i write and I think it's really cool =]]**

**I hope you liked it, please review I'll put the next chapter soon.**

**Love ya all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt a hand going up to my arm, making me shiver. Another one was pushing my long hair on my left shoulder, letting my neck at full view. He brushed gently his lips against my skin, holding me tight, when I felt it. The pain. The blood that was draining from my body, making my clothes red. He turned me to face him, to see his veins under his bloody eyes and his white fangs that were now covered with my blood. I tried to scream, but everything was like in a silent film. My mouth was wide open, but there was no sound. I run out from my room, down in the kitchen. My whole body was trembling and my hands were cold and wet. What about Elena? And Jeremy and Jenna? What about them? I couldn't leave them in the house with a monster. I went upstairs slowly, trying to not bump in some crazy vampire-that was a vampire, right?- who looks like the man I just met and who, BTW, is the brother of my bestfriend's boyfriend. I glanced a look over my shoulder when I hit something. I froze. I turned slowly my head, prying that that was a wall or a door. But there were no walls or doors or even vampires. There was a pair of icy blue eyes that were staring at me, when suddenly they turned black and then red. I screamed and this time I think that the whole street heard me. everything went black._

' Come on, wake up! Jesus, Sarah, we have school today.' I heard Elena yelling from my door.

' Noo! I don't like to be the new girl.' I pouted, rising from my bed. I made a shower and then I dressed up.

* * *

'Stefan!' I watched Elena running to Stefan and kissing him. He took a little box from his pocket and opened it. I think there was a bracelet or a necklace, but I couldn't see because I heard my name called and I turned to face Matt.

'Matt, so glad to see you!' I said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I laughed when he rested his chin on my shoulder and made circles with his fingertips on my back.

'How long are you staying in Mystic Falls?' he asked as he pulled out from the embrace.

'Well this year and the next one if I'm lucky.' I smiled brightly at him. He just grinned. Saw him looking at Elena and Stefan and blushed. I really hate when I'm in the middle at this boyfriend or ex-boyfriend things.

We all gathered when the coach of the football team or the history teacher ( or maybe he was both) gave a speech and said there was going to be a change this year. He praised Stefan and his abilities. The Lockwood boy seemed to be angry because of the new member from the team. He looked in my way and when he saw me, he smirked. I shut my eyes tight and opened them to see him walking to Jeremy who had a bottle of alcohol in his hand. They started to fight, but Stefan tried to stop them. I watched with wide eyes when Jer took the bottle that was now broken and tried to hit Tyler, but it hit Stefan's hand.

'Jeremy!' I shouted seeing blood on both of my friends. I run to them and I went to take Stefan's arm which I thought was bleeding. Elena was there too and I heard her asking him where was the cut.

'Yea, Stefan, I saw him hitting you pretty hard. You ok?' I asked concern all over my face.

'I'm fine, hey it's ok. This is not my blood.' He said cupping Elena's chicks when he saw her with teary eyes. I sighed relieved and looked at Jeremy shooking my head.

'Hey Bonnie!'

'Hi Sarah, Elena.'

'Bonnie, what you exactly felt whan you touched Stefan?' Elena asked. I raised an eyebrow and listened patiently.

'I had a bad feeling, Elena. And I felt something cold and…dead. But probably it was nothing, maybe I imagined it all.'

'What are you girls saying here?' I asked with wide eyes.

' Grams thinks I'm a witch.' My mouth made an "O" shape . 'Well I'm going home, this was a really interesting day.' I laughed short and the girls smiled at me.

'You can take my car, Stefan will bring me home later.' I nodded and walked to the car. I opened the car with the keys when I saw a shadow behind me. I turned and saw Damon.

'Oh, you scared me.' I said with my hand on my chest.

'Sorry, but I'm hiding from Caroline.' I frowned and crossed my arms.

'Why?'

'She talks more then my ears can take.' He said as he smirked.

I wanted to laugh, knowing that he was right, but I just pulled my lips together and looked at the ground, a little smile playing on my lips.

'But she's still my friend.' I said softly looking at him. He seemed to count what I said and nodded smiling approaching me.

'I know you want me.', he said looking right in my eyes. ' You think about me every minute of the day, you even dream about me-' I widened my eyes when I remembered my nightmare with him, '- and now you want to kiss me.' He said, his pupils dilating. He approached and went to kiss me, but I slammed him in the face. I was scared and Damon seemed surprised. I got in the car quickly and stormed on the road.

* * *

I was watching Titanic with Jenna, both of us with tears on our faces and a lot of napkins on the floor, when Elena entered in the house.

'Ooo, girls night, watching sad movies I see.' She said before drinking a glass of juice.

'How was the game?' I asked as Jenna started to raise the napkins.

'Well…it has been canceled.' I frowned, 'Why?' I asked pouting.

' Mr. Tanner was attacked by an animal.'

'Is he ok?'

' Sarah, he died.' No way! What kind of animal could kill a human near a school? This event made me sad. I went in my room, brushed my teeth and pulled my hair in a messy bun. I laid in the bed closing my eyes.

Damon's P.O.V

I watched her as she fell asleep. I entered in the room looking at her. So peaceful. Why I couldn't compel her? She doesn't wear vervain. Maybe she ate some. But Stefan just gave Elena a necklace with this plant so it means her blood is clear. How can I drink from her if she's immune to my compulsion. I can kill her… but I so like how she blushes. I rolled my eyes realizing what I just taught about. I stroked Sarah's cheeck and left.

* * *

**Heey! This is the second official chapter and I hope you liked it :) But I didn't receive any reviews and that made me a little sad, because I thought the chapter wasn't good enough or it was too short. I forgot to tell you about the outfits. The link for the first chapter is this start_outfit/set?id=64022374#stream_box and for this one is this when_sun_goes_down_c2/set?id=64530422#stream_box**

**Also I want to ask you guys if you like Damon's point of views. I can also make from Matt P.O.V because this story is Damon/Matt or Elena, Stefan, Katherine etc. If you have ideas about the characters or anything you can tell me and I'll try to do my best and to take account of what you want.**

**Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I thought I'll never upload this story. But here I am with a short one, and I will try and write daily now that I'm in vacation.**

* * *

Sarah's P.O.V

Uh! Today is the Founders Day…and I bet Caroline will come here to give me her "useful" tips for how I should dress and blah blah blah. It's not that I don't like how she dresses…ok I don't wear high heels and short skirts, but she knows a lot of stuff about fashion . I wonder if I can go in jeans!

Soon, my phone started to ring - Caroline. I sighed and answered: "Morning, Care!" I said cheerfully.

"No, Sarah, you can't wear jeans. But you can come at my house and try some cute dresses. Oh, and I just bought some red high heels for .." I rolled my eyes and said, without letting her to finish the sentence, "Yea, yea, I'll be there in 10."

I took my bag and went down where Jenna and Elena were making cookies. "Hmm, smells good."

"Thanks, this is my mom's recipe." Elena said with a sad smile. I gave her a hug. "So what are you wearing today? I'm going to Caroline to choose one of her perfect outfits." I said with dreamy eyes and a sigh, making the girls to laugh.

When I got at Caroline's house, I knocked in the door twice, hoping that my friend hadn't some green thing on her face.

"Hey, Care. I'm glad your face is clean." I mumbled and entered in the house.

"Go in my room, I made cookies for you to light your day." She said with a bright smile. Yey, lucky me. Like this is Cookies day, not Founders day. I sighed and walked up to her room. I entered in her room and saw Damon sitting on Caroline's bed and reading a book. "Hmm…hi, uh .. what are you doing here?' I asked him looking at my shoes, remembering yesterday. "I was spending time with my girlfriend, what else?" he said with a smirk…his smirk that makes me to stare at his perfect lips and his lips…Damn! He interrupted my thoughts saying something about a dress, brown eyes and beauty. I just nodded and he left with a laugh.

"So this is the dress that I picked for you and right there are the shoes." Caroline gave me a white dress with a brown belt and brown high heels. I dressed up with them and looked in the mirror. "How do I look?" I asked her when she put a hand on her mouth covering a gasp and her eyes widen. "You look wonderful!" she screamed. "Are you sure?" , " You're kidding, right? You look beautiful, you ARE beautiful, Sarah." She said, here eyes softening. I sighed " I don't fell like a pretty girl. I have brown eyes and brown hair…I'm just ordinary." She came to put lipstick on my lips and fixed my hair again. "Here you are wrong, you are not just an ordinary girl, ok? You are special. And let me correct you, you have black hair and your eyes are almost green…I mean they are green near the pupils and then they become a light shade of brown." I made a poker face and then hugged her. "You always know how to make me feel better."

I looked again in the mirror and we went down, where sheriff Forbes was speaking with Damon…why was he still here?

"So Care, do you need a ride?" I asked the blonde, while she was arranging a scarf that was covering her neck…strange. "No, I'm going with Damon." She looked at him with a bright smile and he winked at her. "Ok, but tell me again why I have to do this?" I asked Caroline. I wasn't from a founder family and I never liked parties so I wouldn't mind if I stayed home. "Because Elena and Jeremy want you there, now go and use your charm to woo someone." I raised an eyebrow, "You just told me to woo.. to woo someone?" She laughed and pushed me out of the house "See you there, Sarah." I shook my head in disbelief and got in the car.

In 12 minutes I was in the front of Lockwood mansion. There were already a lot of people and I was all alone at the moment. I held my purse tighter and sighed. 'Calm down, this is not a big deal, they are just humans…like you.' I told to myself and laughed. How silly could I be?

I entered the house and found Tyler looking at me. He approached me with calm steps and a grin on his lips. Dang it! Why can't he leave me alone?

"Hey, Sarah. How was LA? Have you found yourself a boyfriend? Or your more into girls?" He laughed and raised his eyebrows twice. I turned red in annoyance and next from embarrassment because I heard Caroline and Damon behind me.

"Leave her alone, Tyler. It's not funny anymore." He scoffed at her, winked at me and then left.

"Well well, I didn't know you are more into girls. Good to know." Smirked Damon. Great!

"I am not!" I raised my voice and made my way to Elena and Stefan. "Hey guys." They looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Sarah, you look great!"

"Yea, thanks, Lena, I ..uh I wanted to know how long you will stay at the party."

"But Sarah we just arrived. You ok?"

"I'm fine, but Tyler is pain in the ass again and I don't feel like partying." I said and looked at my feet.

"Oh, I'm gonna slap him as soon as I see him. But you have to relax and enjoy the party. " I sighed and smiled at her. "Alright, I'll go and get a drink."

* * *

**Yea, so you probably got that something happened to Sarah if Tayler said she is more into girls, but you will get the story later. I hope you liked it. Please review :)**

**Here is the link for the outfit : when_sun_goes_down_c3/set?id=64666037**


	5. BLOG

Hey guys! How are you? I'm happy. :D

I wanted you to know that I'll have soon a new blog on webnode and it will be named A Piece Of Happiness. I'm really excited, but I don't understand why. It's just a blog...

Anyway, if someone is interested and wants to know the link, wants to follow me, or has a blog too, please let me know. I will write there a little about my stories too, my ideas etc so if you like the idea please let me know in a comm.

Thanks! :D


End file.
